Empty and Broken
by Haffy439
Summary: Annabeth stays out late one night and finds a stranger walking towards her. Annabeth doesnt return and a worried Chiron goes looking for her only to find her empty and broken. Who did this to her? How does Percy handle the situation?
1. Stranger

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. **

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

_Clang._

My sword hit the dummy that I was practicing on. Panting, I swung my sword again while wondering what the war would be like. How many more life-threatening quests would we go on? How long would they have to keep the war a secret? Oh, by 'they' I meant Percy, Grover and myself. None of the other campers knew about the prophecy of what happens when Percy turns 16. **(a/n Percy and Annabeth are 15. the percabeth kiss did not happen) **I sat down under a tree, taking a break from practice. I was sure I was the only one out of us three who would be doing this now. Grover was probably deciding where to search next for Pan and Percy was just being his care-free self.

What about Thalia? She was a hunter now but that didnt mean she couldnt help us fight. I shook my head. Of course Thalia would help. She would make sure all the hunters help and if she didnt do so (but i seriously doubt it) it's not like the gods were going to abstain from the battle. I'm sure they'll fight. I was silly to think otherwise. Thinking about Thalia made me sigh. I missed having her around.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't hear someone walking toward me. Finally, I snapped out of it and saw a tall, muscular man standing a foot away from me. That's when I saw the dagger in his hand and an evil grin on his face. I scuttled back but it was no use; the man had caught up in a second.

"P-Please," I stuttered.

He grabbed me and put one hand over me mouth. He raised the dagger and I screamed a muffled scream.

Chiron's POV

It was past midnight when most of the children from the Athena cabin came to me.

"She's missing, Annabeth's missing. We can't find her anywhere," one boy spoke out.

I recalled Annabeth telling me she was going to stay and practice for a while longer. I checked the clock again. 12:25 it read.

"She was going to practice late," I assured them concealing what she was practicing for. "I'm sure she fell asleep in the battle arena. You all go back to your cabin and I will escort her there shortly."

When the campers hesitated i fixed them with a look. I didn't want to tell what she was practicing for; it could bring more children knew better than to argue thus, they went back to their cabin soundlessly. I waited until the door of cabin six closed and went to make sure the cabin lights were turned off.

I galloped to the battle arena half expecting Annabeth to be safe under the tree. She wasn't there. I saw the dummy she was battling but not her.

"Annabeth," I called. No answer.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of light near the equipment shed. Without hesitation, I galloped there to see the lock broken. I quietly opened the door hoping to catch the trespasser. Instead I saw Annabeth, lying crumpled on the floor covered in blood, empty and broken.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I know the chapter's kinda short but it's my first story. Like? Dislike? Review! If people positively review I'll add more chapters! (:<strong>


	2. Infirmary

**Disclaimer: I dont own PJO**

**AN: Thanks to all of the people who reviewed and subscribed. I love you all. oh and to those who added the story to their favorites , thank youuuu xD**

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

I sat by Annabeth's bed in the infirmary. She lay so still. In the background I heard Grover and Chiron debate whether she should be sent to a regular mortal hospital. Eventually, they decided against it; they didn't want to risk attracting monsters there without any protection.

"Perce, Percy," Grover shook my shoulder interrupting my thoughts. "You should go eat. We'll watch over her."

I nodded, deciding it was no point arguing and left wordlessly. I walked around camp took a bite of my food then threw it away. I couldn't eat. I walked around the battle arena remembering when Grover told me .

_~Flashback~_

_I hopped out of bed and went for breakfast looking at the Athena cabin's table to see Annabeth. She wasn't there though. _

Huh _I wondered to myself. _Maybe she overslept.

_After breakfast I talked to some Athena kids because Annabeth and I were supposed to train together today but she was still nowhere to be found. _

"_Hey guys," I had said. "Where's Annabeth today? I didnt see her."_

_One of the girls got teary eyed. "Didnt Grover tell you? She's in the infirmary. She was attacked by last night. I- I don't know the specifics. They said she'd be a-alright. Oh I don't know. Go ask Grover." And with that she walked off. _

Infirmary? Attacked? I got to talk to Grover _I thought. _

"_Grover! " I called. "Those Athena kids were saying something about Annabeth getting hurt and they told me to ask you." _

"_Percy," Grover started, "last night, while Annabeth was training somebody came and... and well... someone came and stabbed her. Y-You should see here. Come." _

_~End Flashback~ _

When I couldn't take it anymore I went to the infirmary to see if Annabeth had gotten up. It wasn't likely but I can hope can't I?

Grover's POV

I shifted uncomfortably on my hooves. It was too silent here in the sick room. Then I heard The door open. I turned quickly to see who it was. It was Percy. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Percy, what are you doing back already? Is it because of Annabeth? Annabeth... She's going to be okay. You don't have to worry. She's already healing quickly with the ambrosia and nectar. You don't have to sit here." I told him.

"I'm fine," he said. Percy paused for a bit before saying, "Do you have any idea who or what came into camp grounds?"

I wanted to tell him that yes we knew who or which monster did it. I wanted to say that we know how they or it got into camp. I wanted to tell him we killed whoever did it but I was unable to say any of this without lying. I knew better than to lie to Percy.

"I'm sorry Perce. I don't know. Chiron has the dagger and a note that the attacker left beh-"

"I want to see it... them. The note and dagger." Percy said not letting me finish.

I hesitated.I was going to say no but I just couldn't. Percy was angry; I could sense that anger. I swallowed and said," I'll ask Chiron for them right now."

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Review! Trying to write and upload new chapter ASAP. (:<strong>


	3. She Awakes

**Disclaimer: I dont own PJO **

**Thanks for your lovely reviews! Oh and also thanks to all those who subscribed. (:**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

He put his hand over my mouth and I screamed a muffled scream. _Shudder. _I kept having replays of what happened that night but suddenly I felt the most amazing taste in my mouth it tasted like everything good. I fluttered my eyes open to see Percy sitting by my sick bed staring blankly at the wall.

"Seaweed Brain," I croaked.

He jumped a bit- surprised that I had woken up. How long had I been unconscious? It didnt feel like long. When Percy recovered from the shock he smiled his smile.

"Hey ," he said to me then called, "Chiron, Grover!"

Chiron came in followed by Grover.

"she's awake. Should I go call the Athena cabin?"

"it's about time," Grover mumbled. Chiron ignored him.

"No Percy," He said. "We'll call the Athena cabin later. First I'd like to see how she's doing." Chiron turned to me, "Annabeth how are you doing?"

The truth? I felt overwhelmed I only remembered bits and pieces of my attacke, I didnt understand why everyone was so concerned, I just woke up and I was confused. "I'm fine," I lied smoothly.

Percy raised his eyebrow but didnt say anything.

"Tell us what happened," piped Grover.

I cringed but tried to conceal it. Obviously it didnt work with Grover's emotion reading power.

"Or you don't have to if you don't want to," he quickly added.

"No, no it's okay. Uh so you know that I was training right? So um I took a break and sat under a tree. And then I guess the man came and uh I didnt hear him because I was uh thinking ... about ... stuff," I paused trying to recall the rest but I could feel the blush crawling up my face.

Percy noticed. "Stuff?" he said hiding a smile.

"Yes stuff," I snapped. Watching his face fall, I felt bad. "Like Thalia and how's she's doing you know?"

I think that made it worse. I had a feeling that Percy still thought I was going to join the hunters. I didnt want to. Of course I didnt! I thought I made that clear to him. I took that out of my mind for now and concentrated on the story I was telling.

"Uhh right while I was thinking I guess the man walked up to me. Then I snapped out of it and um he grabbed me and raised a dagger. I can't remember much from there." I finished.

Chiron, Grover and Percy were processing all of that while I yawned. Grover looked at me.

"Really? You're still tired?" He asked.

I nodded sheepishly, "How long was I out?"

"A little less than 2 weeks," Percy told me.

"Oh," was all I could think of.

"Annabeth, if you are tired rest it would be best for you," Chiron said.

I nodded again and let my eyelids fall.

Percy's POV

Annabeth was sleeping. Again.

"Grover, go bring the dagger and note you were telling me about," I instructed him as soon as Chiron had left.

"Yes sir," he said sarcastically and trotted out.

He came back with the two items I asked for and gave them to me. The note was written on yellow paper that had been scrunched up some many times it felt soft. It was covered in blood.

_Figures _I thought. _Annabeth was also covered in blood when they found her. How could this paper be spared?_

After getting past all the blood I saw the words written in blue ink. The note read: You can't escape me. Escape? Was this guy threatening Annabeth, telling her he'd be back? If this guy wanted to torture campers why'd he have to choose Annabeth? What did she do?

"The dagger," I said, my had outstretched.

Grover placed the dagger in my hand. It was half celestial bronze and half steel.

_Huh. _I thought_. I had seen a sword exactly like this in my first year but who had it? Suddenly it all made sense. _

"Luke," I said grimly. "He had a sword just like this. I remember."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, duhhh.<br>Like? Dislike? Review! **


	4. It's Confirmed

**Disclaimer: I dont own PJO... obviously **

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

"Luke?" Grover said, shocked.

"Yeah. It has to be him. He showed me a sword just like this on my first year. One of a kind he said. I wouldn't be surprised if he made a dagger too. It's Luke. I'm telling you."

"Uh, Percy, I- I don't know. Maybe you should go talk to Chiron." Grover stuttered.

"You're saying you don't believe me." I accused. I could feel the anger bubbling inside me. "Fine. I will." And with that I left the infirmary.

Who did Grover think he was? I thought he was supposed to be my best friend. Why would I lie? Did he think I was losing my marbles? If he wants me to go talk to Chiron I will, then we'll see who's losing their marbles. I stomped into the big house.

"Is Chiron here?" I said.

"And hello to you too you little brat," said Mr. D. "Learn to have so respect."

"Is Chiron here?" I repeated.

"No," he said. "Now leave."

I left then found Chiron teaching a lesson.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"I'm teachi-"

"It's urgent," I told him.

He looked at me then at his class. "Of course," he sighed. "Come." He led me to and empty area and asked what the matter was. I told him about my suspicions against Luke; about the blade.

"Percy..."he said sympathetically. "I don't think so. Luke needed time to recover from the last time you two met. I don't think he could possibly make it here. Besides, Percy, you saw that sword a long time ago; it's possible that your memory is fogged."

"No, I didnt see it that long ago. Last December when we were on the quest we saw him battling with it. Ask anybody, Annabeth, Thalia." I said.

"Annabeth is in no shape to remember."

"Thalia then," I said. "Ask her."

I guess he could see that I wasn't going to budge. "Alright. Tonight we'll Iris-message her and see if she recalls the sword or not."

I nodded. It was the best I was going to get for now. I still had pent-up energy to burn so I walked to the battle arena and trained all day long. Well most of the day I went back to infirmary occasionally to check if she had woken up. Apparently, she was only awake when I wasn't there.

Before I headed back to my cabin for the night, I went to go see Annabeth. _Finally,_ Ithought,_ she's awake this time. _She was arguing with Grover about something. I stood by and chuckled to myself; it was so like Annabeth to fight and try to explain her logic to anybody and everybody. Annabeth heard me.

"Seaweed Brain! Tell Grover that I should be allowed to go to my cabin to change and shower," she complained to me.

I laughed again. She looked so cute when she was angry and frustrated. "Grover, let Annabeth go to her cabin," I said.

"No way. She just woke up today and it's already nightfall. She can't go alone now," he turned to Annabeth. "Annabeth wait 'til morning."

"but-"

Before she could finish Chiron came in with two satyrs behind him carrying to blood covered bodies. "Wha-What happened to them?"I asked.

"Same thing as Annabeth. Stabbed, both of them. The dagger went 6 inches into their spleen." Chiron informed us. "It was the same kind of dagger that we found next to Annabeth. We need to find out who's doing this. Percy," he turned to me. "The only lead we have is yours. I suppose we'll go iris-message Thalia now. Come with me."

We went by the lake and I fished out a drachma and said, "O goddess of rainbows, accept our offering," I threw in the drachma and continued, "Thalia Grace. Um New York." An image appeared and Chiron said, "Thalia."

She turned around faster than you can say oh my gods. "Chiron! Percy!"she said. "what-how- why. Why'd you call? What's the emergency?"

"Do you remember the sword that Luke used last December?"

"Sure it was that bronze and steel one right? The one that killed monsters and mortals. Why?"

I cringed. I was hoping she wouldn't ask but i guess a part of me knew that she would. "A couple of weeks ago Chiron found Annabeth stabbed with a dagger exactly like Luke's sword and tonight the same thing happened to two other girls," I told her.

"I'm coming to camp. I want to see Annabeth," she said, determined. "See you soon." The connection was lost.

"So that settles it. It was Luke."

Annabeth POV

The next Chiron (and Grover!) had decided that I had healed enough (thanks to the ambrosia and nectar) that I could continue with my normal routine. The first thing I did was go to Percy's cabin 'cause I hadn't seen him in the infirmary today which was surprising- he was always there to see me. I frowned at that.

_Snap out of it Annabeth. It's not like Percy's your boyfriend or anything. He's you _friend_. So what if he doesn't spend every waking minute by your side. He has a life too._

I knocked on cabin 3's door but didnt wait for a reply before entering. Inside I saw Percy and Thalia sitting on his bed.

"Thalia!" I exclaimed. "What are you-" I cut myself off, noticing that they were sitting _alone _in Percy's room. "Oh jeez, sorry. I didnt mean to- I'll come back later."

"Oh my gods no!" Thalia shrieked. "How could you even- I'm a hunter!" She looked around, shuddered and said, "No."

"Sorry," I said. "I- I don't know. You two were just sitting there and I thought..." I trailed off not knowing how to finish.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Percy said confused.

I laughed. I laughed so hard my sides hurt his confused expression was so genuine. Thalia joined in. Percy just got more frustrated.

"Fine you two keep laughing and I'll catch up with you later. Bye Annabeth." He said walking towards the door.

Thalia stopped laughing. "What and no goodbye to me?" She asked teasingly.

"I mean... Uh... You didnt let me finish! I was going to say bye Annabeth _and _Thalia."

Was that blush I saw on his cheeks?

"Right," Thalia said sarcastically.

"Wait," I told Percy. "Don't go." Thalia raised her eyebrow at me. "Yet," I added. "What were you and Thalia talking about?"

"You were awake last night. You saw the other injured campers. 3 more were found unconscious this morning. One camper is missing. Chiron assigned us a quest."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter's longer. Hope you like. Review! (:<strong>


	5. Lost

**Disclaimer: I dont own PJO. **

**Sorry for not updating as fast as i normally do but i had writer's block and school just started (woohoo! freshman year!) and i already have a pile of undone homework. Anyway, thanks for being patient with me. Here's the next chapter. **

Percy's POV

Seeing the shocked look on Annabeth's face told me that I probably should've told her sooner. Her expression changed; she was thinking hard.

_Oh no _I thought. I could read practically read her mind.

"I'm coming," she said sounding determined.

"Annabeth," Thalia started.

"Don't you Annabeth me. I'm not going to just sit here while you guys go on an adventure."

"You just came out of the infirmary. You should take it easy." I told her.

"Easy my ass," I heard her mumble. Thalia heard it too; She was trying to stifle a laugh. Apparently she also thought angry Annabeth was funny.

"Well I'll see you guys later. I have to go to the big house," I said shutting the door behind me.

* * *

><p>I went to the big house where Chiron was waiting for me.<p>

"Percy," he said when I entered. "I assume you already know of the quest."

"Yeah. I mean yes sir."

"Then you may go to the attic and hear the prophecy."

I nodded and went up. Despite the many times I had been up there the attic was still as spooky as ever.

"Umm. Can I hear the prophecy?" I sounded stupid. Suddenly, the room was full of this bluish glow.

Stiffly I walked down the stairs to see Annabeth sulking with her blonde curls falling on her face, Thalia quietly talking to Chiron and Grover chewing on a tin can. I just kinda stood there for a bit like an idiot, waiting for someone to notice me.

"Percy!" said Grover.

"Hey G-man," I replied.

"So what did the Oracle say?" asked Thalia.

"I don't want to mention it to anyone who's not coming," I looked at Annabeth.

"Don't you look at me. I'm coming." She snapped.

"Sure," I said sarcastically. I turned to Thalia. "It said: 4 will go to seek what's lost.  
>Dangerous creatures, they will cross.<br>Help will come from those who prevail.  
>Without which you will fail.<br>What was lost will be found.  
>In a curse will it be bound.<br>Two will sink down below.  
>One will rise to fight the foe."<p>

"Wow," she said.

But Annabeth on the other hand perked up. "Four will go to seek what's lost_. Four_ will go to seek what's lost. I have to come now. I'm your fourth person."

I looked over at Thalia and Grover, they just shrugged. I sighed "We're leaving tonight."

"So I'm coming then right?" Annabeth asked eagerly.

"I'd rather have you come with us than run away to follow us," I sighed.

Annabeth POV

Haha, Yes! I finally got 'permission' to come on the quest. Percy was right though: I would've come along anyway. _Ouch_. I felt a stab of pain in my upper abdomen where I was stabbed. I guess I'd just have to suck it up otherwise I'd be stuck here at camp waiting for my best friends to return.

I ignored the pain and continued packing. Just a pair of clothes, my dagger, bow, arrows, some ambrosia and nectar oh, and my lotus hotel & casino cash card.

I heard a knock on the door followed by the squeaking of its hinges.

"Annabeth," I heard Percy say. "You ready?"

"Yup," I said. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>Still Annabeth's POV. <em>

This sucked. We were hiking around in the middle of nowhere without absolutely no idea where to go. At least on the other quests we knew where our goal was. How could Chiron send us off like this? I don't even know what this quest was about! You'd think they'd have told me but no; Percy and Thalia were too busy arguing and Grover was scarfing down tin cans and apples from his pockets like they were chips from a bag.

"—If you had just lis—" Thalia all but yelled.

"I'm leading this quest Thalia. Shut up." Percy told her. He was obviously about to crack.

"GUYS!" I shouted over their argument. In result they stared at me as if they had forgotten I was there. _Seriously? _ I thought _I wasn't even wearing my invisibility hat!_

"Can you _please _tell me what this quest is about in the first place? Who got taken?" I asked when they didnt say anything.

"I cant believe you didnt know!" Thalia exclaimed. She then turned to Percy. " I cant believe _you_ didnt tell her!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Clarisse. Clarisse was taken. The quest is by the Lord Ares."

"And where are we going?" I asked. Since they were answering my questions, I figured I'd throw that one in. ... And that was my big mistake.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I KNOW? WE'RE STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST. I WAS ASSIGNED THIS STUPID QUEST WITH NO INFORMATION ON WHERE I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO. STOP FREAKING ASKING ME IF I KNOW EVERYTHING. YOU'RE THE DAUGHTER OF ATHENA. YOU FIGURE IT OUT."

For my own safety, I took a couple of steps back. Okay, more than a couple. I must've had a really frightened face on my face because Percy instantly calmed down and looked guilty.

"Annabeth, I—"he started.

"No, you're right. I insisted on coming and I should take some of the responsibilities. I should've been helping more."

"Percy," Grover whispered.

"But I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry."

"Percy," said Grover again.

"What!"

"I smell something. I think it's a monster" he said.

"You couldn't have told us sooner! Come on Goat boy! Percy, Annabeth: we have to run." Thalia told us.

Percy's POV

What the hell? Grover just told us that there's some monster around here and now we're running for our lives? I guess running was a better idea than fighting; none of us were in shape to fight. We had been hiking all day and we were dehydrated, tired and hungry. Of course we could've taken a break in the middle of our journey but we wanted to figure where we were but I blew up in Annabeth's face and well.. you know what happened.

We ran like marathon runners but we weren't fast enough. Eventually the monster caught up with us and we were now standing in front of it, face-to-face.

"You again" I said bitterly.

"Son of Poseidon, I have some unfinished business with you," it said coldly.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy. what'll happen? like? dislike? you know the button.<br>I'll try to update faster but its hard with school and stuff. **


	6. All I Want Are My Tin Cans

**I dont own PJO. You guys know that. **

**Late update. Anyway sorry about that. here it is:**

* * *

><p><em>"You again" I said bitterly.<em>

_"Son of Poseidon, I have some unfinished business with you," it said coldly._

Percy's POV.

I have the worst luck in the world.

"Whoa wait, Echidna? You two have like met?" Thalia looked surprised.

"Yeah," I said. "Long story."

I uncapped riptide; a gift from my dad. At the time I couldn't tell Thalia about my encounter with Echidna and her 'son' but I'll tell you guys now. When I was 12 and on my first quest Annabeth, Grover and I went to the Arch and I had to battle with Echidna.

I swung my sword at her but she dodged expertly. Annabeth took out her dagger.

"No, Annabeth! Stay back!" I yelled.

"There's no way I'm gonna let you fight alone!" she told me. "I wont get hurt."

The chimera was attacking us. It pounced; the goat head was breathing fire everywhere; the lion kept roaring and snapping its mouth up and down; the snake tried many attempts to bite somebody. We scattered. Thalia behind it, Grover by the snake head and me blocking away the goat's fire and standing infront of Annabeth.

I think Annabeth only came because I- I mean _Thalia _and I – were going. I seriously doubt that she was fully healed.

"Bad snake!" Grover bleated. He attacked it with a can then jumped back before the fanges could get him. After a while of doing that Thalia ran over to help him.

My arm burned but I couldn't move; Annabeth was so determined to fight it off.

"Annabeth! Your hat!" I told her.

"Wha—?"Annabeth questioned before widening her eyes and putting on her Yankees cap. The cap was a gift from her mother and it was magical. It made her go invisible.

Echidna grinned from ear to ear proud of her son. Oh and by the way her son was winning at the battle. Thalia shot arrows at it but the thing would turn to gold dust. Grover had fallen to the ground and just when the snake head was about to take a bite of goat meat it bit into something else. Something invisible.

"ANNABETH!" I screamed.

Her hat had fallen making her visible again.

I ran and just slashed my sword in crazy directions until the monster finally turned into gold dust. Annabeth was conscious now; healed because of the ambrosia and nectar Grover gave her while I was busy slicing up that monster.

"I told you I wouldn't get hurt," she said with a nervous laugh.

"Save the punishment for later, Percy. Right now all I want is sleep. So you guys better shut up," Thalia told me.

I smiled, "All I want is food."

"All I want are my tin cans," Grover said, miserably.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Do you guys mind giving me some ideas for the next chapter. <strong>

**thanks and Review! **


	7. A Manly Man

**Guys, I am disappointed with you. for my last chapter I got 2 reviews. two! R&R please.  
>btw i dont know if its only me but fanfiction isnt sending my any emails so i dont know if youre story alerting of reviewing. the only way i know if someone read my story is if they reviewed and i come check 'em. Is this happening to anyone else? On with the story. <strong>

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything. **

* * *

><p>Thalia's POV<p>

Hopeless. That's what this is- hopeless. I woke up earlier than the rest of the guys and now I was sitting here trying to think of a gameplan but it's absolutely impossible to read a freaking map. If that idiotic Kelp Head would've just let us think things through before marching into this godsdamn forest we would not be lost!

"Foooood," Grover moaned in his sleep. I whacked him awake. You seriously don't want to know how many times I had to hear him say that.

"Wha-?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

I ignored him and looked over at Annabeth. I shook her gently and she woke up.

"What time is it," she asked. I rolled my eyes. Yes, of course I'm known for having a watch and giving out the time. **(a/n it would be an epic fail if you didnt note the sarcasm).**

That left Percy sleeping peacefully. I chuckled to myself. I couldn't let this opportunity fly by. I silently crouched down, my lips millimetres away from his ear. And then I screamed.

He screamed – sorry scratch that. He squealed- and jumped awake to see me clutching her sides and literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"Did... that... sound... really...come...out of... your... mouth?" I asked between giggles.

He frowned. "No, it did not come out of my mouth because I am a man. A manly man full of manliness. Men do not make those sounds," he told me.

Oh boy, that was priceless. Percy was really pissed though. Oh well, who cares?

He groaned and said, "Lets just get going." He started to pick up our stuff and walk away.

"Percy, wait," Grover said. Percy ignored him.

"No! Percy, stay here," Annabeth said. "If we walk aimlessly around again, we're going to stay like this- lost."

He turned around and walked back to where they were. "What's the plan?" he asked.

Oo-la-la. Ignoring Grover but stopping for Annabeth. Aww, does ickle Kelp head have a crush? And that too on Annabeth? Something tells me this is going to be a _love_ly quest. **(a/n pun so intended) **Meh, then again it is about time. Ooo. New plan. If Percy doesn't make a move, I'm afraid_ I'll_ have to make it for him. Hehehe.

"Well, um, firstly we have to get out of here," Annabeth said.

"I figured that part out by myself thanks," I said rolling my eyes

"Shut it," he told me.

"Arent you so cute, defending Annabeth?" I said innocently.

"Shut-,"He began but Annabeth cut him off with a cough.

"Ahem, arent we supposed to be planning?" She asked. "I thought so. So as I said earlier, before Thalia so rudely interrupted me, we need to get out of the forest. I thought maybe you, Grover could help us with that," she said now looking directly at Grover.

Oh right, Grover could do woodland magic. He used it two years ago when we had to go save Annabeth and Lady Artemis from Atlas.

"And how was Grover going to do that Wise Girl?" Percy asked.

Of course that dim witted kelp head couldn't put 2+2 together and see the answer. "Don't you remember? When we were on that quest with Bianca and Zoe? Grover used those acorns? Ring a bell?" I asked.

"Sorry, Annabeth and Thalia. That was different. We actually had a goal but now we don't," Grover said.

I groaned, "Seriously?" I turned to Percy, "This is all your fault, you idiot! If you had just taken a second of your time to think of a plan..."

"Hey! Why didnt you think of plan? Why do I have to do everything?" Percy said back.

"Because this is your quest, remember?" I told him.

"Guys, guys, guys! Child of Athena here. Athena always has a plan," Annabeth said, confidently.

Of course. "Then, Oh child of Athena tell us your plan," I said.

"Well, if we think about it logically, whoever's been attacking our camp members has to be close to camp to keep coming back. We should search New York. Percy, you think Luke has been doing this? Even though I doubt it, I'm sure, if he is the attacker, he'll have an army or monsters with him. As for getting out of this forest... You guys can figure that out," She said.

Percy groaned and went to go make a fire.

"Perce, what are you trying to do?" Grover asked.

"Make a fire," he grumbled.

"Why?"

"Well, maybe if we give a good enough offering, the gods can help us."

"Oh my gods! Seaweed brain!" Annabeth shrieked.

"Yeah, what?" Percy said.

"You made sense for once!"

"Oh, well. Yeah," Percy said, blushing.

Being the annoying, loving cousin that I am, I took it as my duty to tease Percy about Annabeth as much as possible. So naturally when Percy blushed (barely but still a tad bit noticeable) I said, "Aww, Annabeth made Percy blush!"

Oh boy, Percy was furious, but it was sooo worth it. Seconds after I said it, both Percy and Annabeth's faces became cherry red and Percy shot me a murderous glare at me.

He walked back to his pile of sticks murmuring things like, 'Stupid daughter of Zeus' and 'I will kill her.'

"Thals go make yourself useful and find us something to eat," Annabeth told me.

I jumped back. Whoa. Here I was trying (and failing) to find food in the middle of the forest and Lord Apollo appeared out of nowhere.

"Lord Apollo?" I said, uneasily.

"Yup, wait. I feel a haiku coming up. Ahem: Hey there Zeus's girl. Someone here asked for my help. So here I am," he recited.

"Um. I'm pretty sure the last line was only 4 syllables," I said.

"Oh how about: I am at your service? No that's 6. You know what? Forget the haiku. Come with me" and he started walking away. I followed.

"Lord Apollo!" Percy exclaimed.

"Hi, Percy, Annabeth and Grover," He said.

"So I take it you called him?" I said to Percy.

"Yup," he replied grinning. Probably happy that his prayer or whatever actually worked.

"Why'd you call him? I mean, like, no offence to you Lord Apollo, but I don't get how the sun god could help us," I said.

"I don't know either but he's the only god that wont kill me," Percy stated simply. Meh, I have to give the boy credit; he wasn't as much as a Kelp Head as I thought.

"So, Lord Apollo, can you help us?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course, anything for my favourite demigods," he said. "As for how, I'm a god. Where do you guys want to go?"

"Somewhere out of this forest," I said.

"Maybe my mom's apartment would be a better idea," Percy suggested.

"That's great!" Annabeth agreed.

Okay, this Percy and Annabeth tag team is bugging me.

"Hmm okay," Apollo said. "Here we go."

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty guys review. seriously if i dont get 5-10 reviews no update. And i dont want reviews like 'good' or whatever (not that i dont appreciate them) i dont want that. I want to guys to give me ideas so i can put 'em in and make it a story you'll love.<br>**


	8. Kiss me goodnight

**Disclaimer: I dont own PJO. **

**I know I said i wouldnt update unless I got more that 5 reviews but I didnt want to keep the nice people who actually reviewed waiting.  
>So here it is. <strong>

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

This is crazy. We are wasting time. Let me give you the short recap of what happened. Apollo dropped us off at Percy's mom's place. Then we spent hours trusting Grover's nose to find a bunch of monsters. Finally I suggested we go to a cheap hotel.

"Why cant we stay at my mom's place?" Percy asked.

"It'll be too crowded for her. I don't want to trouble her," I told him. "What do you guys think?" I asked Thalia and Grover.

They nodded in agreement.

"Just as long as we get there quickly," Thalia said.

We stayed at a place call the red roof inn. While the others lounged on the sofa I grabbed the lotus cash card and headed to the counter.

"Hi, could I get a suite, 2 rooms and 2 beds in each?" I asked.

The blonde dude looked up. "What?"

I rolled my eyes and repeated what I said.

"Let me check. Hm. Nope. I'm guessing there are four of you" He said. '_way to go, Sherlock.' I thought_. "We do have a suite with 2 bedrooms, one big bed in each and some sofas."

"Uh, I'll go ask my friends if that'll be alright," I said. '_and get away from that weird smile of yours' _

"Hey, guys. The guy said that they had a suite with 2 bedrooms, one big bed in each and some sofas. That okay?"

"Yes, yes," Thalia said, impatiently. She was never known for her patience.

And back to the counter I went. This time Percy came with me. He was probably sick of just sitting there.

"Hi, remember me?" I said

"How could I forget," he said smiling.

I ignored that but Percy clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Yeah so the room that you told me about? That'll be okay," I told him.

"Sure," he said, still smiling that creepy smile.

Percy turned around to call Grover and Thalia, that's when the blonde dude leaned in, and whispered, "You can ditch green eyes and stay with me."

Percy's POV

"You can ditch green eyes and stay with me," hotel guy said.

What the fuck? I whipped around lightning fast and punched that dude so hard he fell back clutching his broken nose. People standing in the lobby and I think some old man took out his phone to dial 911. Thalia got up snapped her fingers to control the mist and said that no one had seen that. She then grabbed the hotel card from that idiot and instructed us to go up to our suite.

"Gods, Percy! Five minutes. _Five minutes. _Can't you go without fighting for that long?" She asked me once she shut the door.

"Leave him alone. Arguing with him will do us no good," Grover grumbled then crashed on the couch.

_Thanks buddy _I thought. "I didnt do anything!" I said.

"Oh yeah, you just broke some dude's nose. That's nothing, nothing at all," She said sarcastically.

"It wasn't his fault Thals. Leave him alone. Please," Annabeth said.

Thalia marched into one of the bedrooms mumbling some stuff about a tag team and slamming the door behind her.

"Sorry," Annabeth said.

_What? _ "Why?" I said.

"I got you in trouble with Thalia."

I laughed. "Considering everything I've been through since I was 12, trouble with Thalia is nothing."

She threw a pillow at me.

"Ha, ha." I said. "So you gonna sleep out here on the floor or you gonna come with me to the room?"

She followed me into the room.

"Oh," she said. We walked in to find _one _big bed.

"Right so," I said.

"Um."

"It's a big bed. We could share it?" I said nervously.

"O-kay?" She said.

Suddenly, there was a poof of grey smoke and the one big bed became two single beds on each side of the room. I picked up and owl feather from the floor.

Annabeth and I looked at each other and grinned. "Athena," we said simultaneously.

I went to the bathroom first and changed. It seems that Aphrodite filled the hotel closets with new and fresh clothes.

I came out and Annabeth went it. When she came out in penguin pyjamas I cracked up. Not cause she looked stupid and hideous but because she actually looked really cute in them.

"Shut up and go to sleep," She told me.

"Tuck me in," I said.

She rolled her eyes but did so.

"What, no kiss goodnight?" I joked.

I didnt expect her to do _that _one but if I did I expected to kiss my cheek or something. Instead she hesitated then kissed me full on the lips. I kissed her back but after a bit she pulled away and crawled into her bed.

"Goodnight Percy," she whispered.

Goodnight Annabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Not much happened but I think its good. JayJay-Lynn and ANON I know its not exactly what you asked for but i tried my best..? Alright, at this moment you guys better be hitting the review button. <strong>


	9. Breakfast time

**Whoop! Whoop! I got reviews! **

**JayJay-Lynn, EPICThunder, Spot and ChildofTitans310: Thank Youuu.  
>Percabeth: I'm sorry, I didnt realize my chapters were short. I'll try and make them longer and update faster, kay?<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't- Oh you guys know. **

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

Oh my gods. I just kissed Percy Jackson. And he actually kissed me back. I KISSED PERCY JACKSON. Oh crap. What if he doesn't like me? What if I just ruined our friendship? But he kissed me back. But why did I do that? Alright, Annabeth, don't worry, I told myself. Just calm down and maybe by morning he'll forget about it. Oh yeah, that's likely, another part of me said. Your mom's gonna kill you.

"Shut up," I said.

I hadn't realized I had said that aloud until Percy looked up and groggily said, "What?"

"Go to sleep," I told him and he dropped his head back down onto his pillow and within seconds he was drooling again.

I fell into a slumber thinking I could relax but (surprisingly) I was wrong. Demigods do not get to relax even when they sleep. I dreamt that I was eating in a place that I had seen before but I couldn't quite remember where. Anyway so I was eating and Percy, Thalia and Grover were there too . We were sitting at a table laughing. The scene changed. Luke was there with a knocked out Percy on the floor. He was grinning like mad; a vial of poison in his hand. Then—. Percy's snores woke me up and shook me out of my dream. I tried going back to sleep after that to finish off my dream but I couldn't but I did manage to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, I got up bright and early before everyone else. I happen to know for a fact that Percy and Thalia were _not _morning people; maybe it runs in the family. And Grover... well Grover is hard to wake up without getting kicked in the face with a hoof. I'll leave that job for Thalia.

I debated against calling for breakfast now because it would be ice cold by the time the others woke up. I decided to take advantage of the situation and go for a shower.

About an hour later the two cousins came out of their rooms looking like zombies while I was reading an architecture magazine.

"Morning," Thalia and Percy said.

"Where's Grover? We got to get a move on," Percy said. He was definitely more awake than Thalia. I guess old habits die hard. To respond to Percy's question I gestured toward the couch where lay a sleeping Grover.

Thalia hit him with a pillow.

"I'm awake. I'm awake," he mumbled. "Ugh, this place smells funny."

I picked up the phone and dialled 6 for room service. While I was waiting for an answer I asked, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"An omelette," Percy said.

"Scrambled eggs," Thalia said.

"Enchiladas," said Grover.

"Hello," someone said from the other end of the line.

"Oh, yes hello. I'd like an enchilada, and omelette, a bowl of scrambled eggs and a basket of pastries. Suite 401," I said.

"Coming right up." And then I heard the dial tone.

There wasn't much to do while we waited for the food. Thalia flipped through tv channels and Grover played his reed pipes.

Percy took me aside and said, "Annabeth, about the kiss..." I walked away.

I don't know why I didnt want to talk about it. Heck, I don't even know why I did it. I guess I was scared that he would like, I don't know, hate me for it? Okay, I know that's a bit irrational but I couldn't help it.

Percy asked me if I wanted to go down and get some fresh air. I refused. But Percy kept thinking of other things we could do instead. So I was really happy when the doorbell-ish thing rang with the guy with the food outside.

I opened the door and everyone scrambled around me trying to get their food. I picked up a croissant from the basket and the others were trying to get and open up their food. I opened my mouth to take a bite but something from that dream kept nagging me.

It finally dawned to me, monsters were here and so was Luke. That's what Grover smelled. That's what I saw in my dream.

"Don't!" I yelped just as Percy was about to take a bite. "It's poisoned!"

Right on cue Luke walked in grinning like the Cheshire cat like in my dream but frowned immediately when he saw us all, probably cause we were all conscious. His eyes drifted to our uneaten food. Luke's face changed into some weird expression; he looked like he would kill himself right now for walking in. Then again it changed to his normal mischievous smile.

"Annabeth," he said coming towards me.

"Stay away from her," Percy said standing up.

"Percy," Luke said holding up his hands. "I don't want to harm you. Any of you."

"Right, you just want to poison us. Nope, that's not harming us at all," Thalia retorted, also standing up now.

"It wasn't going to kill you, I swear. Just make you unconscious," He said.

"Right and we're supposed to believe you?" Percy asked. "You came into camp seriously injured a lot of them including Annabeth then came back and took one of our strongest fighters knowing we'd come looking for her. Oh and you tried to poison us. Did I miss anything?" Percy drew out his sword.

Luke looked like he knew arguing with Percy and Thalia was a hopeless cause. He turned to me with a sincere look in his eyes and pleaded, "Annabeth, you know I didnt mean to hurt you. It's all kronos not me. You wont let him kill me, will you?"

I hate to admit that right now I was the weakest link and a part of me actually wanted to defend him. He looked so innocent and his expression was so genuine there was no way he could be lying. But I had to choose. Percy, the guy who had always tried to protect me or Luke, the guy that kept fooling me with his lies.

I took a deep breath and replied to Luke, "I'll let him do whatever he thinks is right." At that moment I ran from Luke and grabbed my dagger then stood next to Percy and Thalia. Luke was shocked.

"Well then, two can play that game," He made some sort of summoning motion like he was calling someone.

"Oh no guys. I hope you're reading to fight a bunch of monsters," Grover said.

Monsters of all sorts came barrelling into the suite. The normal kind were easier to handle than the skeletons; we couldn't kill those. Percy slashed his sword in all directions turning everything that came in his way into gold dust. Thalia shot arrows at record speed never missing her target. Grover and I distracted the skeletons so Percy and Thalia could keep fighting.

It was hopeless. We were seriously out numbered.

* * *

><p><strong>Kay so this one is longer than the previous chapter and im updating faster.<br>Like? Dislike? review it. seriously. **


	10. In a curse will it be bound

**So sorry I havent updated in forever but i hope this chapter is worth the wait. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>Thalia's POV<p>

Oh shit. Oh shit. Here I am face to face with the dude who just so happens to be the reason why I joined the hunters and I'm totally ready to carve up his face or you know kronos' face. Even when Grover says to prepare for monster battle I stand my ground but when those monster troops come in... oh no we're dead. We should've just gotten poisoned in my opinion.

Three empousi chicks come in and head to Percy calling him a fish. That was weird. Annabeth fights some bear-like monster things. Guess that leaves the Minotaur to me.

I charge into battle and turn that big ol' monster into golden dust, coming out of the battle with just a couple of scratches that'll heal up with some godly food. While doing my mini victory dance I spit out some gold dust and go _clunk _onto the floor joining the crew.

I know what you're thinking how could the great Thalia Grace not see that one coming? Well I'm sorry I like to congratulate myself on killing a beast.

Hours later when I woke up, I found myself lying on a cold metal floor (of what seemed like the bottom-most floor of a boat) with ropes wrapped around my limbs. I fumbled with them and eventually got them off. Naturally, as a battle tactic I act as though I am still asleep or whatever I was and carefully take a look at my surroundings. I discovered that Annabeth was awake. I helped her with her knots then took out the boys'. Fortunately for us, the boys woke up with a start, quickly and alert. Annabeth (as always) wanted to talk battle strategy, Grover just wanted to get the heck out of here and Percy just agreed to everything Annie said.

I took off to eavesdrop; information of the enemy always helps. I lowered my breathing and heard Luke.

"We don't have to kill them," he told someone.

"You're wrong. They know too much now. Let this be a warning for Chiron and his campers. When 5 of his best campers die he will have to ask the gods to surrender," Mystery guy said.

I soundlessly crawled back to the others.

"They're gonna kill us," I breathed.

"What!" Annabeth and Grover said.

"You heard me," I replied, annoyed. I turned over to Percy, "Perce, did you find Clarisse?"

"Behind the wall. In a closet. Tied up." Percy said, his voice monotone.

"O-kaay," I said. What's up with him? I know he doesn't like Luke but still.

"Perce, dude snap out of it. What's wrong with you?" Grover asked him.

Percy looked up and nodded in response. He looked much more alert and he led us to where Clarisse lay with rope in her mouth.

"Clarisse," Annabeth said softly, "wake up."

If Annabeth seriously thought that that would magically wake her up, she was wrong. I shook her gently until she regained consciousness and helped her stand up. Unfortunately, she could not stand up. The rope glowed with blue every time we tried.

"The prophecy. _In a curse will it be bound_," Annie whispered.

"What?" Percy said.

"Remember the prophecy? It's cursed rope," She said again but clearer this time. "I read about this. Only blood of a strong demigod will break the curse. Thals, you're the daughter of Zeus, King of the gods. It should be you." **(a/n Don't believe this; I made it up)**

"Alrighty," I said. Whipping out the blade, cutting my palm and dropping blood on the rope was no problem at all; all things were going perfectly well until the blood did not work.

"Yeah, um. I take it that _that_ was not supposed to happen. Are you sure you're right about this?" I asked Annabeth.

"Yes, yes," she said quickly. "I read all about this. Well I guess it's Percy then."

Percy repeated what I did just seconds ago and yet it dint work.

"It's you," Grover said. "You're the last demigod we have here."

"No," Annabeth said. "I'm just a daughter of Athena." Annie put her thinking cap on and after a while she said, "It's probably Clarisse. She's the daughter of Ares- The war god. That's why they put this curse; They never thought she would cut herself."

Surprise, surprise. It worked.

"Let me go pound that blonde enemy to the ground," Clarisse said with her spear in hand.

These idiots really do make life easy for us; they left Clarisse's spear just across the room. Guess they thought she'd never be able to get it.

"You're not supposed to be here," The big man said.

We all spun around and kept our weapons out and ready. I tapped aegis incase he attacked first. Also I kinda hoped it would scare him off a bit; Aegis scares a lot of people off and I don't blame them.

"You!" Clarisse yelled. "You tied me up, you big moron. I couldn't move! Now so wont you!"

Clarisse looked like a bull: You could practically see the steam coming out of her ears and nose, her eyes were welled with anger and hunger and the man (despite how big he was) cowered away but was unable to hide from her. She dashed at him and stabbed her electric spear into his stomach. I had never seen her so prepared for battle. I could've hugged her but Annie beat me to it.

"It's good to have you back," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, well. The man wont stay unconscious for that long," Clarisse said.

"Lets just leave," Grover said, hopping on his feet.

"Are you kidding?" Percy and I said.

We looked at each other and then he motioned me to keep talking assuming that we were about to say the same thing.

"We cant leave. We've got to destroy them or atleast delay their attack on camp. It's a war. I'm sorry guys. I'm fighting them," I told them.

Percy nodded in agreement but just as he opened his mouth to say something he was cut off by a scream. Grover's scream. We had wasted so much time and we were so engrossed in planning we didnt hear Luke coming along with his minions and whipping Grover away and off the boat.

We scrambled away from the men praying not to get killed. Why does everyone have to ruin everything when it's going perfectly?

Percy's POV

Stupid. That's what I was. Stupid. I let my best friend be thrown off a boat. I plunged myself at Luke scratching my blade against his skin. I heard him let out a scream of agony. Soon the rest of them joined me.

"Control it," Annabeth whispered in my ear real softly. She was so close to me that I could feel her breather tickle my ear giving me goose bumps.

I looked at her with a vacant expression on my face. If we weren't surrounded an in the middle of a fight I'd speak but I guess my face said it all.

"The boat, Seaweed Brain," She whispered again. "Ahh!" she screamed.

One minute I turn away to kill someone and the next thing you know my favourite person is flung off the boat.

"ANNABETH!" I yelled.

"Percy!" Thalia yelled back. "What did Annabeth say to you?"

Control the boat. Yes. This was my territory. They didnt stand a chance. I willed the boat to swerve making the surprised enemy fall to the ground. Too bad for me, I didnt tell the others what I was doing so they fell over too. It was kinda funny watching Clarisse, the almighty daughter of Ares, fall face first onto the metal floor.

"Jeez Prissy," Clarisse said getting up. "A little warning next time."

"Get them with your spear. I gotta get the others," I instructed.

I made a silent prayer to my dad asking that somehow he could keep Annabeth and Grover safe. I sprinted off to the main deck and just as I was about to dive into the churning waters Luke yelled my name. Like an idiot I turned around to see what he wanted and that was my big mistake.

"Jackson," he called.

"It's over Luke," I told him. "You can't fight me."

"We'll see about that," He said.

The next thing I knew his sword was clanging against mine. We kept fighting until he cornered me by a pole. I ducked as he swiped _Backbiter_ to rip my head off. I had no choice I climbed up the netting and he followed. My ultimate plan was to knock him off the boat. Yeah, my plans don't normally work so I don't know what I was thinking, Instead Luke pushed me off the boat and I made a big splash in the sea.

Being the Son of Poseidon I was able to breathe normally. A part of me wanted to forget about everything happening on board and go find Annabeth... and Grover. But I trusted my dad to hear my prayer and keep them safe. Besides, I couldn't leave Clarisse and Thalia to fight all those people.

I willed the boat to move in my direction. I was still under water so that Luke (if he was still up there) couldn't see me just yet. Next, I willed the water to form some sort of whirlpool and I willed that whirlpool to make me rise up so that I could climb back aboard.

Once I was up and ready to fight again, I said, "You're not gonna get rid of me that easily, Luke."

He turned around to see me. He was shocked at first but then he got his power-hungry look in his eyes back.

While he was fighting me I silently called some sea animals to shore. Then I willed the boat to move really quickly. It was better than I expected- It was able to knock Luke off the boat. I asked the animals to drag him down to the bottom hoping that now Luke would stay there.

I also asked some nice hippocampi to look for Grover and Annabeth and bring them back to the boat. I ordered the ship to sail smoothly back to shore while I went down to the other decks looking for Clarisse and Thalia.

"Hey Prissy," Clarisse said. "Nothing left to do here. I electrocuted all of them."

"Percy!" Thalia yelled. "Do you know how many times I hit my head on this metal crap?"

"Sorry?" I said weakly. Then, "Come up to the main deck."

We walked upstairs and I looked to the side of the ship to see if the hippocampi came back with my friends. Thank gods they did. I formed the same whirlpool for those two and helped them back aboard. From then on it was smooth sailing back home.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Review please! <strong>

**check out my other story: Let them be Pranked. **


	11. It's Really Short

**Authors note:**

**Okay guys basically I just wanted to apologize for not updating fast. I broke my promise so sorry D:  
>Secondly, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. I'm glad you guys like it so far.<br>Lastly, I just wanted to announce that I am now a beta reader and I'd be honoured if any of you asked me to beta read your story. **

**I'm sorry and Thanks. **


	12. Home

**I am so angry with you guys. i got no reviews for the last chapter and im hurt. seriously. i thought that chapter was good. anyway. i was half-asleep when i wrote this so its not great. **

screw the disclaimer im angry.

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

We were greeted with a party once we came back home. Percy and I are still weird. I knew I shouldn't have kissed him. But really it wasn't my fault. He _asked _me to kiss him. Why should I feel awkward? He should've seen it coming!

"Annabeth! Wait up!" I paused and saw Percy running towards my cabin.

I sighed and waited.

"Hi," he said panting.

"Hi."

I stood there waiting for him to fill up the awkward silence.

"um," he started fumbling with his hands.

"Percy, I'm tired, okay? so I guess I'll see you tomorrow." And with that I shut the door.

Oh, I thought to myself. Was I too harsh? Or was I not harsh enough? Why is this so hard?

Percy's POV

We had reached Camp Half-Blood and were greeted with a party for our success. I know that's not what you want to hear so let me get to it. Annabeth and I weren't on horrible terms but we still weren't the same way we were before. I reminded myself that this wasn't my fault. _She _kissed _me. _Then again I kissed her back. But she initiated it.

My plan to get her to _properly _talk to me was simple: Just get her alone and put her in a position where she can't refuse. Yeah, that turned out to be harder than I thought. I tried talking to her in her cabin but she'd shut the door after saying hi; I tried talking to her at meal times but she'd move away saying she had something important to do. I don't know what's wrong with this chick. So I had to turn to the backup plan.

I was going to wait outside the bathrooms until Annabeth comes out and that way she will have no choice but to talk to me.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled when she saw me.

"I- uh-well- you-and- that-" I don't know why but I had seemed to be out of words. I had practiced this in my head billions of times.

"Why'd you kiss me?" I blurted out.

She seemed shocked but recovered and whispered 'sorry' and walked away. Or atleast tried to. I blocked her looked her in the eye and said, "Please, please don't be sorry about the kiss because then you'll be sorry about the absolute best thing that ever happened to me."

She laughed a short laugh. I think she was relieved a bit. She then looked up at me and said, "I kissed you because I wanted to do that since we were 12."

Then I laughed and kissed her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I sat together at the top of the hill, our hands intertwined

" You're thinking about the prophecy arent you?" I told him.

"You know me so well."

"Well lets see: 4 will go to seek what's lost. That was you, me, Thals and Grover.  
>Dangerous creatures, they will cross. Must be Echidna.<br>Help will come from those who prevail. Apollo got us out of the forest.  
>Without which you will fail. And if he hadn't we'd still be there.<br>What was lost will be found. We found Clarisse.  
>In a curse will it be bound. She was tied up in cursed rope.<br>Two will sink down below. Grover and I sank to the bottom where we could surprisingly breathe.  
>One will rise to fight the foe. That was you."<p>

He kissed my nose lightly then helped me up and walked to the gate with me.

* * *

><p><strong>leave a review!<strong>


	13. Epilouge

I cradled my new baby girl. She was a perfect little thing with her sea-green eyes and blonde curls. Percy walking up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"She's perfect," he whispered.

She most definitely was.

I thought about everything that happened between Percy and I in the past and then silently thanked Luke, Aphrodite, Ares and Hermes. If it weren't for them I wouldn't be here with Percy because Chiron never would have found me empty and broken.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought that would be a sweet and short ending for the story. I just want to thank you guys for the reviews and everything. If you want to share ideas for another story do tell! <strong>

- Haffy439


End file.
